The Return of the Battoshi
by YugisGF
Summary: This is a cross-over of Rorine Kenshin and YuGiOh.
1. Yugi's Class Trip

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Any make up characters belong to me.

"The Return Of The Battōsai"

&Atmera to Yugi.&

Yugi to Atmera.>

:Mental actions.:

"The Battōsai's Return"

CHAPTER 1

"Yugi's Class Trip"

8:00 am

"Hi, guys." Yugi said sitting at his desk, with Joey on his left, Tristin on his right, and Téa in front of him.

Then the teacher Ms. Kitty Budd walked in.

"Class next month we're going on a field trip out of town." Kitty said.

Téa raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss Gardner." Kitty said.

"Where are we going?" Téa asked.

Yami appeared next to Yugi in spirit form.

'I have a bad feeling about this.' Yami thought to Yugi.

'Like what?' Yugi thought to Yami.

'I don't know.' Yami thought to Yugi.

"We're going to Buffalo, New York, they have a expiate that's being loaned to them from Tokyo, which is were a legend died." Kitty said.

Tristin raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Taylor?" Kitty asked.

"What time are we leavin'?" Tristin asked.

"After lunch on May 12th. There is a story that you must know before we go." Kitty said.

Yugi raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Motou?" Kitty asked.

"What is it?" Yugi asked.

"It all started in 1863 in Kyoto, Japan, with the coming of the black ships there arose a warrior called Kenshin Himura or Battōsai the manslayer, felling men with his blood-stained blade, he closed the turbulent Bakumatsu Era and slashed open the age known as Meiji. Then he vanished, and with the flow of years, became a legend. Himura the Battōsai died in 1888." Kitty said.

Yugi clutched his head. Yami looked at Yugi with deep concern on his face.

'Yugi?' Yami thought to Yugi.

Joey and Tristin looked at Yugi with deep concern on their faces.

'Yugi, what's wrong?' Yami thought to Yugi.

'My head.' Yugi thought to Yami.

"Yug?" Joey asked with concern.

"What's wrong, Yugi?" Tristin asked with concern.

"My head is killing me." Yugi groaned out.

"Mr. Taylor, Mr. Wheeler, Miss Gardner, perhaps you three should take Mr. Motou home." Kitty said.

"Yes, ma'am." Tristin said.

'Yugi?' Yami thought to Yugi.

Yugi stood up and glanced at Yami. Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami returned to it. Joey helped Yugi to the Kame Game Shop and Téa and Tristin followed them.

8: 20 am

Joey, Tristin, Téa walked in and Yugi stumbled into the Kame Game Shop.

"Yugi?" Gramps asked with concern.

"Yug has a major headache, Gramps." Joey said.

"Yugi, go on to bed." Gramps said.

Then Yugi turned and stumbled up the stairs and to his bedroom and layed down on the bed and fell into a fitful sleep. Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yugi appeared behind Yami inside the Millennium Puzzle.

"KENSHIN!" Kaoru shouted.

Yugi gasped and froze. Yami turned to face Yugi.

"Are you alright, Yugi?" Yami asked with concern, obviously not having heard the shout.

"KENSHIN, HELP ME!" Kaoru shouted.

Yugi's eyes narrowed and he ran off. Yami chased after him.

"Yugi?" Yami asked in confusion.

"What?" Yugi asked sounding slightly annoyed.

"What's going on?" Yami asked.

Yugi flung open a door and a Sakabatō or reverse blade sword appeared next to Yugi. Yugi griped the sword and charged into the room.

"Kenshin, are you in here!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"KAORU!" Yugi shouted.

Kaoru or rather the memory of her ran up to Yugi and hid behind him. Yami watched in shock.

"Kaoru, what's going on!" Yugi demanded.

"Shishio's back." Kaoru explained.

"Damn." Yugi whispered.

Shishio appeared.

"It looks like your alive again as well." Shishio said coldly.

"YUGI!" Yami shouted in fear.

"Who's he?" Kaoru asked in confusion.

"Nevermind, just get behind him, Miss Kaoru." Yugi said.

Kaoru nodded and ran over to Yami and got behind him. Yami glared at Shishio.

"Get back, Yugi!" Yami exclaimed.

"He doesn't belong here. Let me handle him." He said.

"Yami, you have no idea who you're up against." Yugi said.

"Oh and I suppose, you do." Yami said.

"More then you know. This is Shishio Makoto. There were two kinds of Battōsai, the Battōsai in the shadows and the one in the open. I once was the Battōsai in the shadows, when I became the Battōsai in the open, Shishio here was my successor he became the Battōsai in the shadows." Yugi said.

"What does Battōsai mean anyway?" Yami asked in confusion.

"Manslayer." Yugi said.

"What?" Yami asked in disbelieve.

"It was a different time, I was different. It was during the Bakumatsu Era. It was a much more violent time it was kill or be killed." Yugi said.

"Yugi?" Yami asked with concern.

Then Yami glared at Shishio angrily. Then there was a bright flash from Yami and Shishio was blasted into a wall and disappeared. Kaoru walked over to Yugi. Yugi turned and looked at her.

"Oro?" Yugi asked in confusion.

"I haven't heard you say that in a while." Kaoru said.

Then Kaoru smiled at Yugi and faded and disappeared. Yugi frowned and looked down. Then Yami ran over to Yugi. Then the two walked out of the room and back to the main room.

"Are you alright?" Yami asked with concern.

"I'm fine." Yugi said.

"Who was she?" Yami asked in confusion sitting on the stairs.

Yugi turned to look at Yami.

"Her name was Kaoru Kamiya." Yugi said.

"Tell me about her." Yami said.

Yugi nodded and sat next to Yami on the stairs.

"She was 5 foot 1 inch, 110 pounds. She was born in June of 1862, she was a cancer, and she usually used a bokuto or wooden sword. Her technique was Kamiya Kasshin-Ryū. She had a heart as pure and sensitive as flower, she also had a rage that exceeded even that of a murderer when she was mad. She wasn't the best cook. But, she was a courageous swords-women who strived to uphold the ways of the life-giving sword." Yugi said.

"I see." Yami said.

"I first met her when I was 24." Yugi said.

"Really?" Yami asked.

"Yes. She's been reincarnated, what you saw was more like a memory then a spirit." Yugi said.

"Really?" Yami asked.

"Yes." Yugi said.

A MONTH LATER

Yugi walked into class.

"How ya feelin', Yug?" Joey asked with concern.

"I still have a major headache. But, I'll be fine." Yugi said.

Then Yugi sort of stared into space lost in thought.

"Yug?" Joey asked with concern.

"Oro?" Yugi asked in confusion.

"What did ya say?" Tristin asked in confusion.

"Huh?" Yugi asked in confusion.

'Yugi, you said oro.' Yami thought to Yugi.

'I did?' Yugi thought to Yami.

'Yeah.' Yami thought to Yugi.

"I said oro, didn't I?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah." Téa said.

"Sorry." Yugi said.

"What does oro mean anyway?" Téa asked.

"Oro basically means what." Yugi said.

Téa smiled at Yugi and Yugi gasped. Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yugi went into it. Yami turned to face Yugi. Then Yami frowned worriedly seeing the look on Yugi's face.

"What's wrong, Yugi?" Yami asked with concern.

"Téa is Kaoru's reincarnation." Yugi said.

"Are you sure?" Yami asked.

"Yes." Yugi said.

"How close were you two?" Yami asked.

"Well, I uh...um...I...I loved her." Yugi said.

"You did?" Yami asked.

"Yes." Yugi said.

"I bet you're glad she's back." Yami said.

"Yeah, I am. But, it leads me to wonder how many people I knew back then have been reborn." Yugi said.

"I don't know." Yami said.

"I'll find out in a little while." Yugi said.

"Yes, we will." Yami said.

"Yeah." Yugi said.

"What's on your mind?" Yami asked with concern.

"I'm just worried about what Shishio's planning this time." Yugi said.

Yami frowned.

"I'd better go." Yugi said.

Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yugi left it.

"Yug?" Joey asked.

'Yugi, are you sure about this?' Yami thought to Yugi.

'Yeah.' Yugi thought to Yami.

"Yug, what's wrong?" Joey asked with concern.

"It's nothing, Joey." Yugi said.

"Ya sure?" Joey asked with concern.

"Yeah." Yugi said.

'Why don't you tell them?' Yami thought to Yugi.

'Oh sure, I'll just tell my friends that I'm the reincarnation of Battōsai the manslayer. Right, like they'd understand that.' Yugi thought to Yami.

'Yugi, they'll find out anyway.' Yami thought to Yugi.

'I'll tell them when the time is right.' Yugi thought to Yami.

'OK.' Yami thought to Yugi.

"Yugi, what the hell is wrong with you!" Téa demanded.

"It's nothing, Téa." Yugi said.

"Yug, just tell us." Joey said.

"You may stop being friends with me if I do." Yugi said sadly.

"We'd never do dat." Joey said.

12:00 PM

Then the bell for the end of class rang.

"Mr. Motou, Mr. Wheeler, Mr. Taylor, and Miss Gardner it's lunch time." Kitty said.

Yugi, Téa, Joey and Tristin stood up and walked out of the room.

"Awright, Yug, tell us what's going on! NOW!" Joey shouted as they left the school grounds.

"It all started in 1863. I was 13 and I worked for the emperor of Japan. I was Battōsai the manslayer. During the 11th year of the Meiji Era I was 24 years old and, I met Kaoru Kamiya she was the assistant master of Kamiya Kasshin-Ryū Kenjustu Dojo. Then there's Sanosuke Sagara he was a hired thug known as Zanza when I first met him." Yugi said as they walked down the street.

'What's a Kenjustu Dojo?' Yami thought to Yugi.

'A Kenjustu Dojo teaches sword fighting.' Yugi thought to Yami.

Tristin blinked in confusion. Téa and Joey gasped and they all continued down the street.

"Forget it, I'm just babbling." Yugi said.

"Ken...shin?" Téa asked.

"Oro?" Yugi asked in confusion.

Téa shock her head.

"Nevermind." Téa said.

"The reason I mention Kaoru was because, Téa is her reincarnation." Yugi said.

"Uh...Yug?" Joey asked.

"What is it, Joey?" Yugi asked.

"She ain't da only one who's been reborn." Joey said.

"Who else?" Yugi asked in confusion.

"Sanosuke was." Joey said.

"How would you know, Joey?" Yugi asked.

"I'm him." Joey said.

'Yugi, who is this Sanosuke Sagara anyway?' Yami thought to Yugi.

'He's was one of my closest friends when I was a Rurouni, that's what I became when I vanished at the start of the Meiji era.' Yugi thought to Yami.

'What's a Rurouni?' Yami thought to Yugi.

'A traveling swordsmen with no destination.' Yugi thought to Yami.

'Really?' Yami thought to Yugi.

'Yes.' Yugi thought to Yami.

Then the gang arrived at the Kame Game Shop. Yugi grabbed his bag. Then they meet up with Ryou, then they went to Téa's house and she grabbed her bag. Then they went to Tristin's house and he grabbed his bag, then they went to Ryou's apartment and he grabbed his bag, then they went to Joey's apartment and he grabbed his bag.

12:30 PM

The gang arrived back at Domino High School they dropped off their bags in their class.

"We still have half an hour before class." Yugi said.

"Let's go get somethin' ta eat." Joey said.

"OK." Yugi said.

'Yugi, are you sure your OK?' Yami thought to Yugi.

'I'm sure.' Yugi thought to Yami.

'OK.' Yami thought to Yugi.

Then the gang left the room and went to the cafeteria.

12:50 PM

Yugi, Téa, Ryou, Tristin and Joey walked into class. Then the teacher looked up from her desk.

"You're 10 minutes early." Kitty said.

"We were going to play Duel Monsters until class." Yugi said.

"Have fun." Kitty said.

"We will." Yugi said.

Then Joey and Yugi stepped away from eachother so they were 5 feet a part.

"Let's duel!" They both exclaimed in unison.

"I play my King's Knight, which means I can summon my Queen's Knight, since both are on the field I can summon my Jack's Knight." Yugi said.

Then the teacher stood up and walked over and stood next to Téa so she could watch the duel.

"Now I end my turn." He said.

"I summon Hermos, and play dis card facedown and end my turn." Joey said.

"You're going to wish you hadn't done that. I sacrifice my King's, Queen's, and Jack's Knights to summon Slither The Sky Dragon. Now I play Pot Of Greed." Yugi said now holding 6 cards.

"Now Slither's up to 6,000 attack and defense points." Ryou said.

'Are you having fun?' Yami thought to Yugi.

'Yep.' Yugi thought to Yami.

"I activate my facedown card, Dragon Equallination." Joey said.

"What is that Yugi?" Téa asked.

'Yami, have you ever seen that card?' Yugi thought to Yami.

Yami appeared next to Yugi in spirit form.

'Yes.' Yami thought to Yugi.

'What does it do?' Yugi thought to Yami.

'Let me take over and then appear in spirit form and I'll explain it to you, Téa, Ryou, and Tristin.' Yami thought to Yugi.

'OK.' Yugi thought to Yami.

"YU-GI-OH!" Yugi shouted fading to Yami.

Yugi appeared in spirit form.

"If there's more then one dragon on the field it will bring the weakest dragon's attack and defense points up, so they're egull to that of to the strongest dragon on the field. In this case it'll bring Hermos's attack and defense points up to 6,000 just like Slither, and this card is a continuous magic card." Yami said.

"Téa, is it me or did Yugi just change?" Kitty asked in confusion.

"Ehh, happens all the time, especially when he duels." Ryou said.

"Hmm." Yami said lost in thought.

Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed unnoticed by Yami or anyone else and Yugi went into it.

"You have no idea what power that card truly holds." A dark voice said.

Then suddenly a dark figure appeared next to Yami. The figure was exactly the same age as Yugi. The figure was standing in the shadows.

"Who are you and what do you mean!" Yami demanded in anger.

"My name is Atmera Motou, Yugi's my brother. Pharaoh, look at your Hiraki and you'll know what I'm talking about." Atmera said.

Yami looked to where Yugi was and raised an eyebrow when he noticed that Yugi was gone.

'Yugi, are you OK?' Yami thought to Yugi.

Yugi appeared in spirit form looking like something was wrong. Yami's eyes widen.

'I don't know.' Yugi thought to Yami.

&Yugi, the Pharaoh must destroy Joey's card by the end of this turn or you, Yugi will pay the price.&

What do you mean?>

&Have you ever seen those cationic people in the mental hospitals.&

Yes.>

&You will become like that.&

'Yami, destroy Joey's card in this turn.' Yugi thought to Yami.

'Why?' Yami thought to Yugi.

'If you don't destroy it in this turn it'll effect me.' Yugi thought to Yami.

'How?' Yami thought to Yugi.

'I'll become cationic?' Yugi thought to Yami.

Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami and Yugi went into it.

"Catonic?" Yami asked in confusion.

"I won't be able to talk, or do anything really." Yugi said.

"What?" Yami asked with worry in his voice.

"I'd be a prisoner of my own body." Yugi said sadly.

Yami's eyes widen in shock. Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami and Yugi left it and Yami drew from his deck.

"Since, Slither The Sky Dragon is a divine summons this card won't effect it. I play Final Destiny." Yami said.

Then Yami placed the card on the field and destroyed all of Joey's cards in his hand and on the field, and all of Yami's cards in his hand and field except Slither The Sky Dragon.

&The card has been in play for more then a turn time wise, so it will still effect you. But, it'll only be temporary and it won't effect you for some time.&

Then Yugi glared angrily at Atmera.

Damn you.>

Atmera chuckled evilly.

I thought I was rid of you once and for all at Duelist Kingdom.>

&Sorry to disappoint. Not!&

My friends and Yami know I don't have a brother.:

&He won't realize who I really am.&

He will.>

'Yugi, what's on your mind?' Yami thought to Yugi.

'Atmera's true origins.' Yugi thought to Yami.

'What do you mean?' Yami thought to Yugi.

Yugi sighed and looked at Yami.

'On the boat to Duelist Kingdom I did a little experiment with shadow magic.' Yugi thought to Yami.

'What kind of experiment?' Yami thought to Yugi.

'Yami, Atmera's my darkside.' Yugi thought to Yami.

'What!' Yami thought to Yugi.

'I did it on the boat to Duelist Kingdom.' Yugi thought to Yami.

'You did?' Yami thought to Yugi.

'Yes.' Yugi thought to Yami.

'I can't believe it. Do you realize how dangerous something like that is!' Yami thought to Yugi.

'I know.' Yugi thought to Yami.

'Then, why did you do it!' Yami thought to Yugi.

'I had to, he was far to evil.' Yugi thought to Yami.

'I see.' Yami thought to Yugi.

Yami frowned.

'Why didn't you tell me sooner?' Yami thought to Yugi.

'I was scared.' Yugi thought to Yami.

'Why?' Yami thought to Yugi.

'When I met you, I was scared you'd leave if you knew about, Atmera.' Yugi thought to Yami.

'Yugi, I promise I'll never leave you.' Yami thought to Yugi.

'Really?' Yugi thought to Yami.

'Yes.' Yami thought to Yugi.

Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami turned control back over to Yugi.

"LEAVE, ATMERA!" Yugi shouted in anger.

"Fine. But, I'll be back." Atmera said then there was a bright flash and Atmera disappeared.

"I end my turn." Yugi said.

Joey drew from his deck.

"I play dis card facedown and end my turn." Joey said.

Yugi drew from his deck.

"I play Pot Of Greed, and draw 2 cards." Yugi said playing the card.

Then Yugi drew from his deck.

"I play another Pot Of Greed." Yugi said drawing 2 cards.

"I play another Pot Of Greed and since you have no defense monster. Slither attack Joey's lifepoints directly." Yugi said.

Then Slither The Sky Dragon attack Joey and brought his lifepoints down to 0. Joey ran over to Yugi.

"Good duel, man." Joey said smiling at Yugi.

"Thanks, Joey." Yugi said smiling back at Joey.

"Uh, Yugi?" Ryou asked.

"What is it, Ryou?" Yugi asked.

"Who was that guy?" Bakura asked having taken over.

"Let's just say that shadow game you and Yami played at Duelist Kingdom, wasn't my second experience with shadow magic." Yugi said.

"What do you mean?" Bakura asked in confusion.

"As you guys probably figured out, Atmera isn't really my brother. But, I know him quite well." Yugi said.

"Den who is he!" Joey demanded.

"He's me." Yugi said sadly.

"What?" Joey asked in confusion.

"Well, he's my darkside anyway." Yugi said.

"What did you do!" Bakura demanded.

"On the boat to Duelist Kingdom I separated my darkside from myself. It took the form of Atmera, I was on the deck when I did it. My instincts took over and I pushed him over the railing, I thought I was rid of him once and for all." Yugi said.

"Why would you risk that level of shadow magic, especially as a beginner?" Bakura asked with concern.

"I had my reasons, so just drop it!" Yugi exclaimed.

Bakura sighed.

"Alright." Bakura said.

&Yugi?&

Leave me alone.>

&You're feeling the effects of your shadow spell. Aren't you?&

SHUT UP!>

&No.&

'Yami, for the record my fighting style was the Hiten Mushōruke. I wasn't called Battōsai the manslayer for nothing.' Yugi thought to Yami.

'I understand.' Yami thought to Yugi.

'I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Atmera sooner.' Yugi thought to Yami.

'It's OK.' Yami thought to Yugi.

&You know what will happen if you don't allow me back in.&

I don't care.>

&Your friends and twin brother would.&

I know.>

&YOU IDOIT!&

LEAVE ME ALONE! For now at least.>

&Fine.&

"Yug?" Joey asked with concern.

"Huh?" Yugi asked in confusion.

"You OK?" Téa asked with concern.

Yugi nodded.

'Yugi, are you sure?' Yami thought to Yugi.

'I was just talking to Atmera.' Yugi thought to Yami.

'Oh.' Yami thought to Yugi.

'It's nothing.' Yugi thought to Yami.

Yami appeared in spirit form narrowing his eyes slightly at Yugi. Yugi looked at Yami.

'What?' Yugi thought to Yami.

'You and I both know, it's not nothing. So, just tell me, what's going on?' Yami thought to Yugi.

Yugi looked away from Yami.

"Yugi, please tell me." Yami pled with worry in his voice.

Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami and Yugi went into it.

"The shadow spell I cast almost 3 years ago is starting to have an effect on me." Yugi said sadly looking at Yami.

Yami's eyes widen in shock and horror.

"What!" Yami demanded.

"You heard me." Yugi said sadly.

"How bad is it going to get?" Yami asked with worry in his voice and on his face.

"That'll depend on me. So, just let me handle it." Yugi pled.

"Yugi?" Yami asked with concern.

"This is my responsibility!" Yugi exclaimed.

"I won't let you do it alone." Yami said.

"Yami?" Yugi asked with surprise.

Yami smiled at Yugi.

"We've stuck by eachother during the most dangerous situation, and we'll do the same now." Yami said resting both his hands on Yugi's shoulders.

Yugi smiled back at Yami.

"OK." Yugi said.

Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yugi and Yami left it.

"Yug, ya OK?" Joey asked with concern.

"I'm fine." Yugi said looking at Joey.

'Yugi, what will happen if it's not taken care of in time?' Yami thought to Yugi.

'It's simple.' Yugi thought to Yami.

'Then tell me.' Yami thought to Yugi.

'I'll die.' Yugi thought to Yami.

'What!' Yami thought to Yugi.

'I'm sorry. If I had told you about Atmera sooner we could have dealt with it before it got to this stage.' Yugi thought to Yami.

'It's alright, Yugi. Don't worry we'll figure this out.' Yami thought to Yugi.

'I hope so.' Yugi thought to Yami.

'I know so.' Yami thought to Yugi.

'I don't know if I could handle losing you again.' Yugi thought to Yami.

'Again? Are you talking about when Bandit Keith stole the Millennium Puzzle, or when you gave it too Joey to help him break free of Marick's mind control?' Yami thought to Yugi.

Yugi shook his head no and looked at Yami.

"Neither, Yami." Yugi said.

"What are you two talking about?" Bakura asked.

"It all started after you were sealed into the Millennium Ring, Bakura." Yugi said.

"What are you talking about, Yugi!" Bakura demanded.

"I had sensed something was wrong with my twin brother. So, I rushed to the royal temple, I had seen him go in there earlier with High Priest Seto." Yugi said.

Both Bakura and Yami's eyes widen in shock.

"You're talking about ancient Egypt!" Bakura exclaimed.

Yugi nodded and looked at Bakura.

"That's right." Yugi said.

"Go on, Yug." Joey said.

Yugi sighed.

"When I got there High Priest Seto was standing in front of the door. So, I couldn't go in. Then I commanded him to move aside, he had no choice. So, he stepped aside. When I ran in Yami was on the alter there was bright flash, Yami screamed out in pain then his soul was forced from his body and trapped inside the Millennium Puzzle. I rushed to Yami's body's side by the time I got there his body was dead. I then reluctantly began my reign as Pharaoh, I had nothing for many years after Yami died. That is until I met Treanna and Jono. Treanna and I eventually got married and Jono was my best friend. I died to save my children." Yugi said.

Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami and Yugi went into it.

"Yugi, why didn't you say something about this sooner." Yami asked.

"I thought it would be better if you remembered on your own." Yugi said.

"Oh, Yugi." Yami said.

(Yugi and Yami are twin brothers?)

/Apparently./

(O...K. Bakura, what effect could that shadow spell have on Yugi?)

/It depends on him. But, he could possible die./

(Oh.)

/I'm certain Yami will not allow it to get that bad./

(I hope you're right.)

/I know I am./

(OK.)

Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yugi left it. Then the bell rang and lunch was over. The rest of the class filed into the classroom.

"Let's go." Kitty said.

Then Yugi and the gang grabbed their bags and left the room.

'Yugi, are you sure you're OK?' Yami thought to Yugi.

'Yeah, I am.' Yugi thought to Yami.

'Good.' Yami thought to Yugi.

8:30 PM

The class was on the bus and was halfway to Buffalo, New York. Yugi had fallen asleep. Joey was sitting next to Yugi, Tristin was sitting next to Joey. Ryou was sitting acrossed from Yugi, and Téa was sitting next to Ryou.

(I'm worried for Yugi's well being.)

/I know, and I am as well./

(Is there anyway we can help?)

/I don't know./

(But...)

/I'll let you know when I do./

(OK.)

Then Atmera appeared in a bright flash. Then the Millennium Ring flashed and Bakura took control over from Ryou. Bakura shot up from his seat.

"What do you want!" Bakura demanded.

"Tomb robber, I'm sure you're aware of what could happen to my Hiraki if he refuse to allow me back in." Atmera said.

"I am." Bakura said.

"Then perhaps you can convince him to allow me back." Atmera said and disappeared in a bright flash.

(We should at least try.)

/I agree. But, we should wait until he wakes up./

(OK.)

8:50 PM

Yugi woke up. Then Yugi looked at Joey and Joey smiled at Yugi and Yugi smiled back at Joey.

"Did ya sleep OK, Yug?" Joey asked.

Yugi nodded.

"Yeah." Yugi said.

'You sure, you're OK?' Yami thought to Yugi.

'Yeah.' Yugi thought to Yami.

Bakura frowned and sat back down.

"Yugi, can I talk to you?" Bakura asked.

"What is it, Bakura?" Yugi asked.

"Well, Ryou and I are concerned for your well being." Bakura said with worry in his voice.

"It's nothing, Bakura." Yugi said.

"Atmera was just here." Bakura said.

"He was?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah." Bakura said.

Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yugi went into it.

"Yugi, I hate to say it. But, please take Atmera back, before it's too late." Yami pled.

"I don't know if that's a good idea." Yugi said.

"Please." Yami pled with worry in his voice.

Yugi sighed in defeat.

"OK. But, you have to promise me something first." Yugi said.

"What is it?" Yami asked.

"Promise me that you'll do whatever it takes to stop me, if it comes down to it." Yugi pled.

"Yugi?" Yami asked with concern.

"Please." Yugi pled.

Yami sighed in defeat.

"Alright." Yami said.

Yugi smiled at Yami and Yami smiled back at Yugi. Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yugi left it.

"Fine, I'll take him back. But, we have to wait until tomorrow." Yugi said.

Bakura sighed.

"Good." Bakura said.

(Thank goodness, he's taking Atmera back.)

/I agree. But, I wonder what made him change his mind./

(Maybe Yami did it.)

/I think you're right about that./

(I'm glad, Yami did that.)

/So am I./

Then the Millennium Ring flashed and Bakura turned control back over to Ryou.

12:00 AM

The class arrived in Buffalo, New York. The class went to the hotel and Yugi, Ryou, Joey, Tristin, and Téa were in a big 5-bedroom suite.

'I'll do it in the mourning, I promise, Yami.' Yugi thought to Yami.

'Alright, Yugi.' Yami thought to Yugi.

'Good.' Yugi thought to Yami.

7:30 AM

Yugi woke up and got dressed and started to walk out.

"Where are you going, Yugi?" Ryou asked walking in from the balcony.

"I'm just going out to get some coffee." Yugi said.

"OK." Ryou said.

"But, when I get back I'll need Bakura's help to take Atmera back." Yugi said.

/Of course./

(Good.)

"See you later, Ryou." Yugi said.

Then Yugi turned and walked out of the hotel room. Yugi walked into a coffee shop.

"I'd like a tall vanilla latte." Yugi said.

7:50 AM

The coffee vender handed the coffee to Yugi. Yugi took the to go cup and walked out, sipping at his coffee. Yami appeared in spirit form.

'Good mourning, Yugi.' Yami thought to Yugi.

'Mourning, Yami.' Yugi thought to Yami.

'Enjoying your coffee.' Yami thought to Yugi.

'Yep.' Yugi thought to Yami.

8:30 AM

Yugi walked into the hotel room, followed closely by Yami. Ryou turned and looked at Yugi. Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami returned to it.

"The others are still asleep." Ryou said.

Then the Millennium Ring flashed and Bakura took control over from Ryou.

"Bakura, are you ready?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, you?" Bakura asked.

"Yeah." Yugi said.

Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed brightly and Bakura and Yugi disappeared. Then there was another bright flash in the royal underground temple and Bakura and Yugi appeared.

"Let's do this." Yugi said.

Then Yugi walked over to the alter and layed down on it.

"Right." Bakura said.

Then Bakura walked over to the alter and stop in front of it.

"Are you ready?" Bakura asked.

Yugi nodded.

"Do it." Yugi said.

Bakura put his hands over Yugi's chest. Then Atmera appeared in a bright flash in the form of a soul sphere. Bakura grabbed hold of the soul sphere with his right hand and plunged his left hand into Yugi's chest using shadow magic to do it and pulled it out holding another soul sphere. Then Bakura brought both hands together then the two soul spheres combined to form one huge soul sphere and then Bakura slammed the soul sphere into Yugi's body, and Yugi gasped.

'Yugi, are you alright?' Yami thought to Yugi.

'I think so.' Yugi thought to Yami.

'Good.' Yami thought to Yugi.

(Bakura, he doesn't look to good.)

/I noticed./

"Yugi?" Bakura asked with concern.

"What?" Yugi asked weakly.

"Are you alright?" Bakura asked with concern.

"I'm...fine...I'm...just...tired." Yugi gasped out.

"You sure?" Bakura asked with concern.

Yami appeared in spirit form frowning at Yugi worriedly.

'Yugi?' Yami thought to Yugi.

'I'm fine.' Yugi thought to Yami.

"Yeah." Yugi said weakly.

'Yugi, the others will probably be awake by the time we get back, and Joey will notice and get worried.' Yami thought to Yugi.

'I know.' Yugi thought to Yami.

Yugi sat up, then he stood up and looked at Bakura.

"We should get back to the hotel." Yugi said.

Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami returned to it. Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yugi and Bakura disappeared and reappeared in Yugi's bedroom in the suite. Yami appeared in spirit form then Yugi wobbled back, then he walked over to a chair and slumped into it looking weaker then earlier.

'YUGI!' Yami thought to Yugi.

Ryou appeared in spirit form.

(Yugi looks worse then before.)

/Yes, I wonder what's wrong./

(I'm not sure.)

'I'm fine, Yami.' Yugi thought to Yami.

Yugi was breathing heavily.

'No, you're not.' Yami thought to Yugi.

'It's nothing.' Yugi thought to Yami.

'It not nothing. Yugi, I'm worried about you.' Yami thought to Yugi.

'I know.' Yugi thought to Yami.

Joey walked into Yugi's bedroom in the suite.

"Yug, are ya ok!" Joey demanded.

Yugi nodded still breathing heavily.

"Yugi, you should rest. You've been through a great deal." Bakura said.

Then the Millennium Ring flashed and Bakura turned control back over to Ryou.

'He's right.' Yami thought to Yugi.

Yugi was still breathing heavily. Yugi shook his head.

"I don't need to rest, I'm fine." Yugi said standing up.

'Yugi, please.' Yami thought to Yugi.

'I'm fine.' Yugi thought to Yami.

Yugi started towards the hotel room door.

"I'm going to the museum." Yugi said.

"I'll come wit ya." Joey said.

"I'll come too." Ryou said.

"OK, let's go." Yugi said and walked out.

9:00 AM

They arrived. Yugi walked over to a man he assumed was the curator.

"Excuse me, sir." Yugi said.

Then the man turned to look at Yugi.

"We were looking for the exhibit on Battōsai the manslayer." Yugi said.

"That would be in the basement. The elevator is over there." The curator said pointing at the elevator.

"Thank you." Yugi said.

Then Yugi walked over to Ryou and Joey.

"Follow me." Yugi said.

"OK." Joey said.

Then they got in the elevator and went down to the basement. They walked around the basement for 5 minutes before something caught Yugi's eye.

"Hey, Joey it's your Zanbatou!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Really?" Joey asked.

Then Joey walked over to where Yugi was and smiled slightly at the sight of his old weapon.

"Uh, Yugi!" Ryou exclaimed.

Yugi walked over to Ryou.

"What is it, Ryou?" Yugi asked looking at Ryou.

"Th...that sword is moving on it's own." Ryou said pointing at the display case, and Yugi looked at the display case.

"They say that at least part of a samurai's spirit resides within their sword." The curator said walking over from the elevator.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN!" Joey shouted realizing what was happening.

Everyone but Yugi ducked. Yugi was in some sort of trance. Yami appeared in spirit form, his eyes widen in shock.

'YUGI, GET DOWN!'

'I can't move.' Yugi thought to Yami.

Then the display case broke and the Sakabatō's hilt slammed hard into Yugi's chest Yugi heard a sickening crack on impact, it started pushing him back and soon he was against the wall. The Sakabatō kept pushing on Yugi's chest. Joey jumped up and grabbed the hilt of the sword pulling it back from Yugi allowing Yugi to fall to his knees. Then Joey slammed the blade of the sword into the wall and immediately helped Yugi up.

"WE GOTTA MOVE IT, NOW!" Joey shouted.

Ryou ran over to Joey to help with Yugi, Yami ran right next to Joey, and the curator rushed to call for the elevator. The elevator got there and they all got in. Yugi leaned against the elevator wall and slid down it sitting on the floor gasping for air. Then the Millennium Ring flashed and Bakura took control over from Ryou. Bakura walked over to Yugi and examined him carefully.

"Lay down." Bakura said.

Yugi did as he was told, Yugi was still gasping for air.

"Joey, what exactly happened!" Bakura demanded.

"Yug's Sakabatō attacked 'im for some reason. It was only da hilt dough." Joey said.

"Yugi's Sakabatō?" Bakura asked in confusion.

"Yug's da reincarnation of Battōsai da manslayer." Joey said.

Yami kneeled down next to Yugi frowning worriedly.

'Hold on, Yugi.' Yami thought to Yugi.

'Yami, I...can...bearly...breathe.' Yugi thought to Yami.

"Listen once we stop you, need to run and call an ambulance." Bakura said.

"Why?" Joey asked.

"Yugi, has several broke ribs, he can hardly breathe. He's needs to get to the hospital ASAP." Bakura said.

Then the elevator stopped, Joey ran out and Bakura and the curator carried Yugi out and carefully layed him on the ground.

'Hang on.' Yami thought to Yugi.

9:15 AM

The paramedics ran in and carefully moved Yugi onto a stretcher and took him out to the ambulance. Joey ran out right behind them.

"I'm goin' wit 'im." Joey said.

"Who are you to him?" One of the paramedics asked.

"I'm da closest ding ta family he's got right now." Joey said.

"Let 'im in." Another paramedic said.

Then the 1st paramedic stepped aside and let Joey in.

9:25 AM

The paramedics rolled Yugi into Trauma 1 in the ER. Yugi couldn't breath at all by this time.

"What do we know about the paisidsend?" Doctor Green asked the paramedic.

"His name is Yugi Motou, he's from Domino. His best friend is out in the waiting room." The paramedic said walking out.

Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami and Yugi went into it.

MEANWHILE ON THE OUTSIDE

"Open an intabation tray." Dr. Green said.

The nurse quickly got the intabation tray.

"I can see the cord, tube." Dr. Green said.

"I'm in, hock him up." He said.

Then the nurse attached the ventilator to the tube down Yugi's throat. Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yugi left it.

"Mr. Motou, can you hear me?" Doctor Green asked.

Yugi nodded. Then the head nurse Carol handed Yugi a clipboard full of blank paper.

"Is there anyone you'd like us to call? Or anyone you'd like to see?" Doctor Green asked.

&Where's Joey?& Yugi asked.

"Who's Joey?" Doctor Green asked.

&Joey Wheeler, my best friend.& Yugi said.

"He's in the waiting room. Do you want to see him?" Doctor Green asked.

Yugi nodded.

"I'll go get him, Doctor." Carol said.

"Thank you, Carol." Doctor Green said.

Then Carol walked out and into the waiting room.

"Joey Wheeler?" Carol asked.

Joey jumped up.

"Dat's me. How's Yug?" Joey asked.

"He asked for you. But, I should warn you. We had to put a tube down his throat to help him breathe." Carol said.

"Take me ta 'im." Joey said.

Then Carol led the way to the room that they had moved Yugi to. Then Carol opened the door. Joey rushed over to Yugi's bedside.

"Yug, ya OK?" Joey asked with concern.

"He can't speak so read the clipboard." Doctor Green said.

Joey nodded.

&Joey, can you call my grandpa?& Yugi asked.

"Yeah, no problem." Joey said.

"What did he ask?" Doctor Green asked.

"Yug, just asked me ta call his Gramps." Joey said.

"Go ahead there a phone right in the hall." Doctor Green said.

Joey walked out and called the Kame Game Shop.

"Hello, Kame Game Shop." Gramps said.

"Gramps, dis is Joey." He said.

"What is it, Joseph?" Gramps asked.

"Yug's in da hospital." Joey said sadly.

"What happened!" Gramps demanded.

"It's a long story. I'll explain when ya get 'ere." Joey said.

"OK, I'll be there as soon as I can." Gramps said.

"Gotta go." Joey said hanging up the phone.

"Take him up the OR, now!" Dr. Corday ordered.

"Hey, what's goin' on!" Joey demanded.

"Joey, they need to operate to fix Yugi's rib now." Doctor Green said.

"Don't you need the consent of a family member to do that?" Bakura asked walking up to them.

"Doctor Green, you need to sign the emergency consent form." Carol said.

"Can I hold on ta da Millennium Puzzle?" Joey asked as Doctor Green signed the form.

"Millennium Puzzle?" Doctor Green asked.

"That's the name of that upside down pyramid shape pendent on that chain around Yugi's neck." Bakura said.

"Of course." Doctor Green said.

Then Doctor Green walked over and carefully took the Millennium Puzzle from around Yugi's neck and walked back over to Joey and handed it to him. Joey put it on. Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Joey went into it.

"Huh?" Joey asked in confusion.

Then Joey walked over to a door opened it and stepped into a hallway. Then he noticed a door that looked really old. Then Joey gripped the handle and walked in when he walked in he saw Yami lost in thought, sitting on the steps.

"Yami?" Joey asked with concern.

Yami's head shot up, his eyes widen with surprise.

'Joey? But, how? Oh Ra let Yugi be alright.' Yami thought to Joey

'Whoa, dat feels kinda weird.' Joey thought to Yami

'Is Yugi OK?'Yami thought to Joey

'Dey haveta operate ta fix Yug's ribs.' Joey thought to Yami

'I hope he'll be alright.' Yami thought to Joey

'Me too, I figured da Millennium Puzzle was safer wit me den in some locker.' Joey thought to Yami

'I agree.' Yami thought to Joey

Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Joey left it. Yami appeared in spirit form.

"Bakura, dis is pretty weird." Joey said, leading Bakura into the men's bathroom so they could speak in private.

"What do you mean?" Bakura asked.

"I was just talkin' ta Yami. But, I wasn't using my mouth." Joey said.

"That's the link between spirit and host. In the bond between Yugi and Yami it was more like light and dark. Then as time passed it became stronger. But, I'm sure you've realized that already." Bakura said.

(Bakura, do you think he'll make it?)

/I'm sure of it./

(I hope you're right.)

/Me too./

2:30 PM

By this point Joey, Gramps, Yami still in spirit form and Bakura were in the OR waiting room. Yami gasped and ran into the OR, and since he was a spirit the doctors didn't see him.

"Charge to 100. Clear!" Dr. Corday exclaimed.

"Clear." Carol said.

Then everyone's hand left Yugi's body. Then Dr. Corday shocked Yugi. Carol looked at the monitor.

"Still V-tac." Carol said.

Then they went back to CPR.

"Charge to 150. Clear!" Dr. Corday exclaimed.

"Clear." Carol said.

Then they stopped CPR and moved their hands and Dr. Corday shocked Yugi again. Then Carol looked at the monitor again.

"Normal sinus." Carol said.

Yami walked back out to the waiting room in shock.

'Yami, you OK?' Joey thought to Yami

'We nearly lost Yugi again.' Yami thought to Joey

'What do you mean?' Joey thought to Yami

'He was flatlineing, they had to shock him twice.' Yami thought to Joey

'What!' Joey thought to Yami

'But, he came back.' Yami thought to Joey

'Good.' Joey thought to Yami

5:00 PM

Dr. Corday walked out and over to the group.

"Are you here for Yugi Motou?" Dr. Corday asked.

"Yes, we are." Bakura said.

"The surgery went well, and he's stabilized." Dr. Corday said.

Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami took control over from Joey.

"You call having to shock him twice going well. Boy I'd hate to see your idea of bad." Yami said.

"Joseph!" Gramps exclaimed.

"That's not Joey, Mr. Motou." Bakura whispered in Gramps ear.

"We did have to shock him. But, he's fine now." Dr. Corday said.

Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami turned control back over to Joey. Yami appeared in spirit form and ran to where he sensed Yugi. Yami approached Yugi's unconscious form.

"Yugi, can you hear me?" Yami asked.

Yugi came to. Yugi looked at Yami.

'Yami?' Yugi thought to Yami.

"Yeah, now take it easy." Yami said.

Yugi couldn't feel the weight of the Millennium Puzzle and looked at Yami looking worried.

"You're worried about the Millennium Puzzle aren't you?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded.

"Joey, has it." Yami said.

Carol walked over to check on Yugi's stats. Yugi grabbed her hand.

"I see you're awake Mr. Motou. I'll bring in your grandpa." Carol said.

Then Carol walked out of recovery and over to Gramps.

"He's awake. You can come with me and see him." Carol said.

Gramps nodded and stood up.

5:15 PM

Gramps walked over to Yugi's bedside. Carol went back to checking Yugi's stats.

"I'll be right back." Carol said.

'I wonder what's wrong.' Yugi thought to Yami.

'I'll find out.' Yami thought to Yugi.

Yami followed Carol.

"Dr. Corday, Mr. Motou's triggering the vent." Carol said.

"That's good I'll be right there." Dr. Corday said.

Yami walked back to where Yugi was.

'What is it?' Yugi thought to Yami.

'It's nothing bad.' Yami thought to Yugi.

'Good.' Yugi thought to Yami.

5:30 PM

"Mr. Motou, when I say so I need you to take a deep breath and blow out as hard as you can. Do you understand?" Dr. Corday asked.

Yugi nodded.

"Good, now." Dr. Corday said.

Then Yugi took a deep breath and blew out as hard as he could. Then Yugi coughed when the tube came out.

"Where's Joey?" Yugi asked in a whisper.

"Can he see Joey?" Gramps asked.

"That's fine. But, you have to wait in the waiting room." Dr. Corday said.

"Alright." Gramps said.

"When you get out there send him in." Dr. Corday said.

A FEW MINUTES LATER

Joey walked in. Then Joey walked over to Yugi and smiled at Yugi and Yami.

'I see ya decided ta check on Yug.' Joey thought to Yami

'Yeah.' Yami thought to Joey

"How ya feelin' Yug? Oh, ya probably want da Millennium Puzzle back, huh?" Joey asked.

Yugi nodded, as Joey took it off and put it back around Yugi's neck. Still not noticed by Yami and Joey something had changed in Yugi when he was in the OR.

"Thanks, Joey." Yugi said sounding horse.

'Am I ever glad to have you back in me, Yami.' Yugi thought to Yami.

Yami smiled at Yugi.

'I certainly missed your sense of humor. Joey was way more serious then I'd ever seen him when you were in the OR. I was worried sick about you.' Yami thought to Yugi.

'I'm fine, so stop worryin'.' Yugi thought to Yami.

'I'll try.' Yami thought to Yugi.

'Good.' Yugi thought to Yami.

'I'm glad you're OK.' Yami thought to Yugi.

'I know.' Yugi thought to Yami.

'But, you should rest.' Yami thought to Yugi.

'I will.' Yugi thought to Yami.

'Good.' Yami thought to Yugi.

'Night, bro.' Yugi thought to Yami.

Yugi closed his eyes and fell asleep. Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami returned to it.

THE NEXT DAY

Yugi woke up. The doctor was examineing him. Yami appeared in spirit form.

"What is it, Dr. Corday?" Carol asked.

"I don't understand how this is possible. Carol he's compleltly healed." Dr. Corday said.

"That's amazing." Carol said.

"That's not all, there abslutely no scar it's like he never even had surjury or was even hurt in the first place." Dr. Corday said.

'How is that even possible?' Yugi thought to Yami.

'Shadow magic maybe.' Yami thought to Yugi.

'Makes sense.' Yugi thought to Yami.


	2. The Battoshi's Return

**Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Any make up characters belong to me.**

**CHAPTER 2**

**"The Battôsai's Return"**

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

**Yugi was released from the hospital. Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yugi disappeared and reappeared in the Kame Game Shop. Yami appeared in spirit form frowning worriedly at Yugi.**

**'Yugi, why did you come here? You know your grandpa is in Bufflo, New York.' Yami thought to Yugi.**

**'That's the point.' Yugi thought to Yami.**

**Then Yami noticed Yugi's eyes were red. Yami stepped back in shock.**

**'What the...'**

**Yugi walked past Yami and climbed into the attic. Yugi approached a sword sitting on a small table in the middle of the room.**

**'WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON, YUGI!' Yami thought to Yugi.**

**Yugi grasped the sword.**

**'The return of Battôsai the Manslayer is what's going on.' Yugi thought to Yami.**

**'Oh no.' Yami thought to Yugi.**

**'Oh yes.' Yugi thought to Yami.**

**'This can't be happening.' Yami thought to Yugi.**

**'Oh, it is.' Yugi thought to Yami.**

**'DAMMIT!' Yami thought to Yugi.**

**Yugi put on a ninja suit with a ninja mask. Then Yugi jumped on to the roof on the front of the Kame Game Shop, then jumped to the next building and continued through the city like this until he came acrossed a family reunion at the park and massacred everyone and disappears into the woods outside of Domino. Then there was a bright flash next to Joey and Yami appeared in spirit form next to him.**

**"Joey, we have a problem." Yami said.**

**Joey turned to face Yami.**

**'Like what?' Joey thought to Yami**

**'Battôsai the manslayer is back.' Yami thought to Joey.**

**Joey's eyes widen. Gramps walked in.**

**"No, dis is so bad. Kenshin and I never dought it would happen again after Kenshin learned da Hiten Mushôruke style's ultamate attack. Da only people he can hear or know is even nearby as Battôsai are people who lived through da revalotion, if only Saito Hajime, and Oyaochi Shinamori were alive again." Joey said.**

**"Saitô Hajime has been reborn, I don't know wether or not Oyaochi was." Gramps said.**

**"How do ya know?" Joey asked.**

**"About 140 years ago I was Saitô Hajime." Gramps said.**

**"We need to get back to Domino, now!" Joey exclaimed.**

**"Why?" Gramps asked.**

**"The Battôsai's back and in Domino." Joey said.**

**"So why go there, if the Battôsai's there." Gramps said.**

**"Yug, never told you?" Joey asked.**

**"Told me what?" Gramps asked in confusion.**

**"Yugi's the reincarnation of Kenshin Himura." Joey said.**

**"What! But, then that means..."**

**Ryou walked in.**

**"I KNOW WE GOTTA GO BACK TA DOMINO NOW!" Joey shouted cutting off Gramps.**

**"What's going on, Joey?" Ryou asked in confusion.**

**"Something terrible has happened in Domino and we need to get there now." Gramps said.**

**"What happened?" Ryou asked.**

**"It's Yug." Joey said sadly.**

**"What about, Yugi!" Ryou demanded.**

**"Unfogently he's returned to the mind set of Battôsai the manslayer." Gramps said.**

**'Let me take over. I can get us there quickly.' Bakura thought to Ryou. **

**'OK.' Ryou thought to Bakura.**

**Then the Millennium Ring flashed and Bakura took control over from Ryou.**

**"I can get us to Domino, in a split second." Bakura said.**

**"Good." Gramps said.**

**Then the Millennium Ring flashed and the trio disappeared from the hotelroom and reappeared in the Domino woods behind Kenshin. Unnoticed by anyone Gramps's normally amethyst eyes were now black.**

**"KENSHIN!" Saitô shouted.**

**Kenshin turned around and smirked.**

**"Why if it isn't Saitô Hajime?" Kenshin asked coldly.**

**"I can not allow you to become a Battôsai again." Saitô said.**

**Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami took a physical form.**

**"Neither can I." Yami said.**

**Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Kenshin fell to his knees. Then Kenshin looked up at Yami who had walked over, and was standing over him, Yami looked down at Kenshin with a Sennen Eye on his forehead. Kenshin's eyes flashed from red to blue to purple and back to red. It continued like this for ten minutes, before it finally stopped on purple.**

**'Yami, what happened?' Yugi thought to Yami.**

**'You turned into the Battôsai.' Yami thought to Yugi.**

**'Oh no.' Yugi thought to Yami.**

**'Yugi, I'm just glad you're back to normal.' Yami thought to Yugi.**

**'I know.' Yugi thought to Yami.**

**'What is it?' Yami thought to Yugi.**

**'Nevermind, brother.' Yugi thought to Yami.**

**'He may decide to become a wanderer again.' Saitô thought.**

**Saitô blinked as his eyes turned amethyst and Gramps was back. Gramps blinked in confusion.**

**'Joey, do you have any idea what's going on?' Yami thought to Joey.**

**'I dink he may become a wanderer again.' Joey thought to Yami.**

**'I hope not.' Yami thought to Joey.**

**'Me too.' Joey thought to Yami.**

**'There has to be away to prevent it.' Yami thought to Joey.**

**'I'm not sure if there is.' Joey thought to Yami.**

**'There has to be.' Yami thought to Joey.**

**'We'll think of one.' Joey thought to Yami.**

**'Good. But, I hope we think of one in time.' Yami thought to Joey.**

**'I'm sure we will.' Joey thought to Yami.**

**Yugi started walking backwards away from his grandpa.**

**"Yugi, please don't leave. I already lost your father, I couldn't bear to lose you too." Gramps pled.**

**'What's going on?' Ryou thought to Bakura.**

**'Yugi's thinking of leaving.' Bakura thought to Ryou.**

**'What he can't?' Ryou thought to Bakura.**

**Yugi frowned and stopped.**

**"Grandpa?" Yugi asked.**

**"I..." **

**"I know. But, you were just weak from that surjury yesterday." Gramps said cutting off Yugi.**

**"He's right." Joey said.**

**"Yugi, litsen to them." Bakura pled.**

**Yugi sighed.**

**"OK." Yugi said.**

**Yami sighed in relieve.**

**'Thank goodness, you're staying.' Yami thought to Yugi.**

**'I'm scared, Yami.' Yugi thought to Yami.**

**'I know.' Yami thought to Yugi.**

**"Yugi, let's go back to the Kame Game Shop." Gramps said.**

**Yugi nodded and walked over to Gramps.**

**"Later, Joey, Bakura." Yugi said.**

**Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yugi and Gramps disappeared and reappeared in the Kame Game Shop.**

**"Here." Yugi said handing the sword back to Gramps.**

**Gramps took it. And frowned.**

**'I won't let you revert back to the Battôsai ever.' Yami thought to Yugi.**

**'Good. Yami, I'm wondering why grandpa was so willing to stand up against Himura the Battôsai.' Yugi thought to Yami.**

**'When you were the Battôsai you called him Saitô Hajime.' Yami thought to Yugi.**

**'Did you say Saitô Hajime?' Yugi thought to Yami.**

**'Yes.' Yami thought to Yugi.**

**'Well, that explains it.' Yugi thought to Yami.**

**'How so?' Yami thought to Yugi.**

**'Saitô Hajime was an alley of mine during the revolution.' Yugi thought to Yami.**

**'Really?' Yami thought to Yugi.**

**'Yes.' Yugi thought to Yami.**

**'Now I understand.' Yami thought to Yugi.**

**'Good.' Yugi thought to Yami.**

**Yugi gasped sensing someone was about to attack. Then a figure emerged from the shadow and attacked Yugi. Yugi dodged it.**

**"Himura, you can not possibly beat me as you are. Your only chance is to become the Battôsai again." The figure said.**

**Yugi glared at the figure. Then the figure started to leave.**

**"SHISHIO!" Yugi shouted in anger.**

**Shishio stopped and turned to face him.**

**"If you remember me then you know I speak the truth." Shishio said and disappeared.**

**'Are you alright?' Yami thought to Yugi.**

**'I'm fine, Yami.' Yugi thought to Yami.**

**'Who was that?' Yami thought to Yugi.**

**'Makato Shishio.' Yugi thought to Yami.**

**'Really?' Yami thought to Yugi.**

**'Yes.' Yugi thought to Yami.**

**'This could be bad.' Yami thought to Yugi.**

**'I agree.' Yugi thought to Yami.**

**Yugi walked over to his bed and layed down. Yugi was breathing heavyly.**

**'Yugi?' Yami thought to Yugi.**

**'I'm so tired.' Yugi thought to Yami.**

**Then Yugi closed his eyes, and seemed to fall asleep.**

**'I have a bad feeling about this suddennly.' Yami thought to himself.**

**'YUGI!' Yami thought to Yugi.**

**Yugi didn't react.**


	3. The Coma

**Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Any make up characters belong to me.**

**Chapter 3**

**"The Coma"**

**Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami took a physical form. Then Yami started shaking Yugi. Yugi didn't react.**

**"YUGI! PLEASE WAKE UP!" Yami shouted in fear.**

**Then Gramps ran in and gasped.**

**"What happened!" Gramps demanded.**

**"I don't know. He said he was tired and closed his eyes and now I can't wake him up." Yami said sadly.**

**'Please wake up, Yugi.' Yami thought to Yugi.**

**Yugi didn't react. Gramps ran over to Yugi's side.**

**'Hang on, Yugi.' Yami thought to Yugi.**

**Then Bakura appeared behind Gramps and gasped.**

**'YUGI WAKE UP!' Yami thought to Yugi.**

**"What if he..."**

**"Don't talk like that, Yami!" Gramps exclaimed cutting off Yami.**

**'Please, Yugi.' Yami thought to Yugi.**

**'This is bad.' Ryou thought to Bakura.**

**'I agree.' Bakura thought to Ryou.**

**Yami noticed beads of sweat on Yugi's face. Yami rested a hand on Yugi's forehead.**

**"Grandpa, he's burning up." Yami said sadly.**

**'Please, Yugi.' Yami thought to Yugi.**


End file.
